Geographic mapping applications represent some of the most frequently used computer-based applications. The underlying geographic maps often include various features, such as buildings, properties and landmarks in addition to roadways. After launching a mapping application, a navigation interface is used to display a desired view of the associated geographic map within a map viewport.
Navigating around a surface of a three-dimensional, geographic coordinate system, representation of a geographic map of the surface of the Earth presents a plethora of challenges. It is desirable to consistently reposition the geographic map in response to a user activating a navigation interface such that a user is presented with a smooth and predictable transition when moving from a first view to a second view.